In the fields of videography, photography and/or surveillance, a carrier (e.g., an aircraft, vehicle, ship, robot or a human) is typically used for carrying a payload device such as an imaging device (e.g., video camera, camera) or the like. Such a carrier is typically subject to movement such as high-frequency vibration and/or low-frequency shake, causing similar movement of the payload device and affecting operation of the payload device. When the payload device is an imaging device, the movement of the carrier may translate to poor-quality images acquired by the imaging device.
To provide stability to the payload device, a stabilizing platform mounted on the carrier is typically used to carry the payload device. Such stabilization platforms may provide stability to the payload device by detecting posture changes in the payload device and reverse compensating the detected posture changes.
Traditionally, such reverse compensation has been provided by mechanical gear drives. However, such mechanical gear drives typically have a delayed response with a relatively long response time. As such, such mechanical gear drives can be inadequate for providing quick and dynamic adjustment of payload device postures, for example, to counteract the various posture changes of the carrier of the payload device. In particular, when the payload device is an imaging device, it may be difficult to provide high-quality images because of the delay.